This invention relates to modifications in the structure of firearms with movable magazine firing chambers, and is especially applicable to handguns having rotary magazine firing chambers.
Revolver pistols, such as double-action, swing-out revolving cylinder revolver handguns and break-open, breech-loading revolvers are examples of handguns with rotary magazine firing chambers which require separation of components at the firing mechanism for the purposes of loading.
The separable components are traditionally designed with mating surfaces which must come into face to face contact on closing the firing mechanism after loading.
However, a small grain of unburned powder, sand or other foreign particle which lodges between these mating surfaces during loading or during extraction and ejection of spent cartridges, will prevent the mechanism from fully closing with a fresh charge of cartridges, and will cause jamming of the firearm, preventing firing.
This is especially critical where such firearms are used under severe service conditions, since the jamming takes time to correct and often the lodged particle causing the problem is so small as not to be readily locatable for removal.
Also, although marksmen are taught to mentally number their rounds or shots as they are fired in order to keep track of the number of cartridges left unfired in the weapon, under actual service conditions, distractions and emotional pressures operate to defeat such orderly precautions. An operator may easily lose track and will be unable to quickly determine the number of unfired rounds remaining. Especially critical in a combat situation, the operator may be left suddenly and unexpectedly defenceless.
In a Model 99E Savage lever-action rifle, which has a rotary magazine with small numbers stamped on the forepart of the rotary spool holding the cartridges, a small hole through the right side of the receiver wall is aligned to allow viewing of the numbers stamped upon the rotating cartridge spool, as each number comes into view. The number showing will represent the number of unfired cartridges remaining in the magazine spool.
However, the numbering in this system is really only visible to an operator with good eyesight where the light is strong. The problem described above is not alleviated in poor light or in darkness.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide modifications in the structure of firearms with rotary magazine cylinders firing chambers so as to render them much more reliable, especially under severe service conditions.
It is a further object of this invention to provide improvements in firearms, such as break-open and swing-out cylinder revolvers so that these firearms, when used with modern speed loaders will provide a superior handgun, in power, strength and reliability, to the semi-automatic pistol currently popular with the armed forces. It is preferable to use revolver handguns in combat because of their relative freedom from malfunctioning while firing. In the event of a cartridge misfiring, a further squeeze upon the trigger will fire another cartridge or round of ammunition. However, in the case of a semi-automatic pistol, misfiring of a cartridge or round necessitates loading a completely new round into the firearm, with resulting loss of valuable time.